The Heart Of A Princess
by Goten's Girl
Summary: *Author's Note posted* This is a G/B story that is based in medevil times. Most of you have already figured out who Goten was! If not, just read and you'll get an idea! Bra's a princess and Goten is her knight in shining armor!
1. Too Many Problems

Okay, here it is finally. I know I've been saying for about a month or so now that I was going to do another story. So here it is. Oh and before I forget, I DO NOT own DB/Z/GT and if you have ever seen the movie "The Kings Gaurds" then I know that this sounds just like it, with a few differences. Well I don't own that either. Well on with the story.  
  
  
The Heart Of A Princess  
  
Chapter 1:Too Many Problems  
  
  
  
"Princess, you shouldn't be here all alone. It's very dangerous." said a servant girl.  
  
"I know, but isn't it a lovely night?" Princess Bra asked. She was sitting in the palace garden looking up at the stars.  
  
"Yes it is, you highness, but would you like for me to get one of the gaurds to stay out here with you?" the servant asked.  
  
"No, I shall be returning to my room now. Thank you." Bra replied.  
  
"Very well then. Good night, your highness." the servant said and bowed then walked back inside the palace. Princess Bra looked up and took one more glance up at the stars before walking back inside. She walked down the hallways as quietly as she could.  
  
"Princess, what are you doing here at this time of night?" came a voice. She turned around to see Sargent Drummond walking towards her.  
  
"I was just going to my room." she replied.  
  
"Would you like for me to accompany you?" the sargent asked.  
  
"No, but thank you, sargent." she said and continued to walk to her room. She sighed as she walked into her large bedroom. She changed into her night gown and then went to bed.  
  
She was waken in the morning be her servants and they helped her dress in a long, blue dress and crinkled her hair. They put on a silver tiara that matched the trimming on her dress.  
  
"I think I shall go for a morning walk. Now where is Lady Pan?" Bra asked as she stood.  
  
"Here I am, your highness." said Pan as she gave a slight curtsie.  
  
"Come, lets go for a walk." Bra said and the two walked through the palace and outside.  
  
"It's a lovely morning, is it not?" Bra asked looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yes it is you highness." Pan said also looking up. The two walked to the orchard and walked on the pathway.  
  
"Why look, you majesty, the gaurds are training. Could we please go watch them?" Pan asked. Bra looked over to where Pan had just pointed and saw three men traing with their swords. She noticed that they were the kings gaurds. She had heard many stories about the captain. He was around her age and very strong.   
  
"Yes, lets go." she said and they walked over to watch them.   
  
"The captain really is strong." Pan said.  
  
"Yes he is." Bra agreed.  
  
The three continued to train until the captain knocked the other gaurds swords out of their hands and began to fight. A man with long white hair ran to the three and broke them up.  
  
"Stop this nonsence at once! The Princess and her lady in waiting are watching!" the two girls laughed when they heard this. They walked over to the four and the men bowed down onto one knee.  
  
"You may rise." Bra said and they stood up.  
  
"Master Roberts." Bra said as she turned to the older man.  
  
"At your service, your highness." the man with white hair said, giving a slight bow.  
  
"Sir Willam." she said to a gaurd with blonde hair.  
  
"At your service, my lady." he said and he too gave a small bow.  
  
"Sir Singbe." she said to the other gaurd with brown hair.  
  
"Ready to serve, my princess." he said also giving a small bow.  
  
"And you must be the captain. What is your name?" Bra asked.  
  
"It's Captain Reynolds, your highness." the captain said as he also gave a small bow.  
  
"Captain Reynolds, yes, well carry on gentlemen." she said as she and Pan continued to walk.  
  
"Captain, may I ask something?" Willam asked.  
  
"Yes." he said.  
  
"Do you think that the princess will ever marry?" Willam asked.  
  
"Yes, of course she will." the captain said as he picked up his sword and put it in it's sheath.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I've heard many rumors about her. They aren't good ones either." Willam said.  
  
"What kind of rumers?" Captain Reynolds asked as he turned to Willam.  
  
"Well someone said that she hated men and that she said she would never marry any king or prince. They also said she had a thing for gaurds." Willam said with a smile.  
  
"As if you had a chance with her." laughed Captain Reynolds.  
  
"And you would?" Willam asked.  
  
"I didn't say that." Captain Reynolds said.  
  
"Do you think that you would have a chance with her or not?" Singbe asked.  
  
"No, I don't." he said and with that he walked to his station.  
  
"He does." the three left said together. Then they too went to their stations.  
  
"So what do you think of Sir Willam?" Pan asked as she and the princess walked in the palace garden.  
  
"Well, he seems like a nice young man, why do you ask? You like him, don't you?" Bra asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes I do, my lady." Pan laughed.  
  
"Well good for you." Bra laughed.  
  
"So is there any lucky men that have caught your eye?" Pan asked.  
  
".....No, there isn't." Bra hesitated.  
  
"Why the hesitation?" Pan asked.  
  
"No reason." she replied.  
  
"Your highness, dinner is ready." said a male servant as he walked up to her and bowed.  
  
"Thank you. Shall we?" Bra asked and the two walked to the dining hall.  
  
"Father, mother." Bra said as she curtsied.  
  
"Princess." King Vegeta said. He had given her that nick-name ever since she was little.  
  
Queen Bulma just smiled.  
  
"Hello my princess." came a voice. A man with dark brown hair and dark colored clothes said as he walked up to her, took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Why, hello Prince Augustus. This is quite a surprise." Bra said in shock.  
  
"Your mother, father, and I were just talking about you." he said wiht a smile. She looked over at them and they just smiled.  
  
"Whatever about?" Bra asked.  
  
"I have come here to ask for your hand in marriage. Your father and mother have agreed that it was best, but they said they would never make you marry anyone you didn't want to marry. Will you?" Augustus asked hopefully. She stood in complete shock. It would be best for what? She stood a few minutes before she answered.  
  
"I will need more time to think. Mother, father, I don't feel very well at the moment. Please excuse me. Come Pan." Bra said and she and Pan walked out of the dining hall.  
  
"Would you like to be alone?" Pan asked once they had left the room.  
  
"Yes." and with that, Bra broke out into a run. As she ran down the halls, she didn't know she was being followed. She ran to the palace garden and ran into the maze. The person following her did too. She knew the maze by heart now and ran straight to the center. Here she sat down on a stone bench and began to cry.  
  
"What's troubling you, Princess?" asked a voice. She turned to see Captain Reynolds walking towards her. She tried her best to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine. I just would like to be alone for now." Bra said.  
  
"Princess, something is wrong. You can tell me. I wont tell anyone." he said as he sat down beside her. She looked him in the eye and knew she could trust him.  
  
"Well, Prince Augustus has asked me to marry him. I don't want to, but my parents think it best. Why would it be for the best?" she asked as tears started to fall down her cheeks. He pulled out a hankerchief and wiped away the tears.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe it's because you're so beautiful." he said with a smile.  
  
"Princess! Princess!" came a loud call.  
  
"That's him." she said.  
  
"Come, lets get you out of here and to your room." he said as he helped her to her feet and followed her out of the maze.  
  
"There you are Princess." Augustus said as he walked over to the two.  
  
"Thank you captain, your services are no longer needed." Augustus said dismissing him.  
  
"No, he was escourting me to my room." Bra said. With that she took Captain Reynolds arm and continued to her room.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me to my room." she said with a slight smile.  
  
"Did you tell Princes Augustus you didn't want to marry him?" he asked.  
  
"No, Augustus has many strong armies so if I refuse, I'm afraid he will take his anger out on my father and our kingdom." she said as she looked down at the stone floor.  
  
"Princess, please don't do this if you don't want to." he said with pleading eyes.  
  
"I need to lye down for a while. Good day Captain." she said and she went inside her room. She sat down in her chair beside the fireplace and looked out her window.  
  
"I know what I must do." Bra said and with that, she took off to find her father.  
  
"Father, I have made my decision.....I will marry Prince Augustus." she said sadly.  
  
"Oh, my daughter, I'm so happy for you!" Queen Bulma said as she got up from her throne and hugged her.  
  
"Have you told him yet?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"Not yet." Bra said. Just then, Captain Reynolds walked by the throne room.  
  
"Captain Reynolds!" King Vegeta said. A few seconds later, Captain Reynolds walked in and bowed down on one knee.  
  
"Captain Reynolds, go get Prince Augustus and bring him here, Princess Bra has some wonderful news to tell him." King Vegeta commanded. Captain Reynolds looked over at the princess. He sighed and looked back to the king.  
  
"Yes your majesty." and he went off to find Augustus. Bra had seen the disappointment in his eyes. What did he care?  
  
"Yes, my princess?" came Augustus' voice as he entered the room with Captain Reynolds.  
  
"She has agreed to marry you." King Vegeta said happily for her. Bra gave a weak smile and looked down at the floor. Augustus walked over to her and took her hands. Captain Reynolds watched from a distance. He sighed and watched as Augustus kissed each of her hands.  
  
"Is that all you need, my king?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Vegeta said. Captain Reynolds bowed and then left.  
  
"I am the kings gaurd, not a messenger boy." he said after he was out of ear shot. He continued on to his station.  
  
I promise that I will be the best king and husband. I'll be really good to you." Augustus said in an excited voice. It was amazing that some of the strongest men become puppies when they get something this great.  
  
"Lady Pan, please help make the wedding plans. I shall be by later to help." Queen Bulma ordered.  
  
"Yes, m' lady." Pan said and left the throne room.  
  
"You and I shall have a wonderful kingdom. The towns people will love you." Augustus kept on. Bra could only smile and nod her head.  
  
"Yes, Augustus, but if you keep babbling she may change her mind." Vegeta said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm sorry princess." Augustus appoligized.  
  
"It is quite alright. I am going for a walk. I shall be in the garden if anyone needs me." Bra said.  
  
"Shall I come with you?" Augustus asked.  
  
"No, I need to help you plan you kingdom." Vegeta said with a sly smile.  
  
"Yes, quite so." Augustus said in a little bit of disappointment.  
  
"My lord! There is an army of men on the northern border threatning to attack if we do not give them the princess!" said Sargent Drummond. The king stood up. Bra had already left the throne room and was in the garden. Just then Captain Reynolds came into the throne room.  
  
"Captain, go to the garden and get the princess, protect her with your life!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Why can't I go get her?" Augustus asked.  
  
"Because he is a kings gaurd and is the best. Now captain go!" wiht that Captain Reynolds ran to the gardens to get the princess.  
  
"Princess! Princess, you must come with me!" he yelled to her. She looked up and saw him running towards her.  
  
"What is it this time?" Bra asked.  
  
"You must come with me." he said as he reached for her hand.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"There is an army on out northern border and they want us to hand you over to them. Now come on." he said and led her inside the castle. They walked quickly through the halls.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Bra demanded.  
  
"I am taking you to the stables, we will ride out of here to the next kingdom. I have already sent word ahead so that they understand our situation. The king is sending the rest of the kings gaurds with us." Captain Reynolds said as he turned a cornner. They soon arrived at the stables where four other men were already on dark brown horses. There were two white horses saddled and waiting for their riders. They got on and rode off in silence.   
  
They rode for several hours and it was getting really dark so they decided to stop for the night. The captain and Bra dismounted and the other men took the horses to get a drink.  
  
"We shall rest here until morning then we shall leave at sunrise." Captain Reynolds said.  
  
"Very well, but where shall I sleep?" Bra asked.  
  
"On the ground." he answered planly.  
  
"I will not!" she said. Just then, hoof beats could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Quick, get behind me princess." Captain Reynolds said as he and the other four (containing Sargent Drummond, Singbe, Willam, and a man bu the name of Otto) pulled out two swords each.  
  
"The horse and rider soon came into view. The rider was none other than Lady Pan on a horse of pure black. The men sighed in relief and put their swords away.  
  
"Pan, what are you doing here?" Bra asked as Pan got off her horse and hugged Bra.  
  
"The queen sent me. She told me the direction you had gone off in and told me to folloe. I also brought some supplies. Like food and cots for everyone." Pan said with a smile.  
  
"Good, I wasn't about to sleep on the ground." Bra said looking over at Captain Reynolds.  
  
"Alright then you two go find some good fire wood and you two go get some food while I stay here with the princess and Lady Pan and help set up camp." Captain Reynolds said. The men went straight to work. The girls found a big rock that they could sit on and watched Captain Reynolds set up the campsite. Pan could tell that he needed help so she got up to help.  
  
"Do you need some help?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, um, could you please gather some stones and put them in a big circle for the fire?" he adked.  
  
"Yes I can." Pan replied and began to gather some large stones.  
  
"How long have you been with the princess?" he asked.  
  
"Two years." Pan said with a smile.  
  
"And is it hard serving the princess?" he asked.  
  
"No not at all. She's very kind and hardly ever gets angry." Pan said as she started to make a circle with a few stones.  
  
"Why do you ask?" she asked.  
  
"I was just wondering." he said.  
  
"Here is some firewood, captain." said Sargent Drummond as he and William came back with the firewood.  
  
"Good, put it in that circle there and we'll light it later." Captain Reynolds said.  
  
Later that night the other two men came back with two deer that they had killed. They lit the fire and cooked them.  
  
"Here you go your highness, it's the best we could do." said the sargent as he brought over some food to her.  
  
"These will do fine, thank you sargent." Bra replied.  
  
Just as the sargent was about to leave, Bra said, "Sargent?"  
  
"Yes your highness?"  
  
"Tell me about Captain Reynolds."  
  
"Oh, what about, your highness?"  
  
"Well his story, of course."  
  
"Aye, well there's a story for you."  
  
"I like stories very much."  
  
"Yes you highness. If I may?" the princess shook her head in responce. He straightned his jacket before he began.  
  
"At twelve, he came to us a dirty faced street theif. An orphan most of his life. A fighter alright. Took three constables to chain him to the prison wagon. Myself and some friends intervened. Payed his fine and put him to work in the stables at first, but he didn't stay there too long. Had a military mind. A survivor. A fighter. A winner. At fourteen he was wrapping bandages amid men gushing blood and loading muskets in the front lines. And you should have seen him at Argonne, m'lady, a mere seventeen year old, leading a charge into pure hell. Excuse my language your highness."  
  
"No, no, please sargent, go on." Bra said with intrest.  
  
"There's not much more to say, your highness, other than this. There isn't a gaurdsman who wouldn't follow him." the sargent said.  
  
"A man who has lived as much, he must think of me as a spoiled child."  
  
"Never would Captain Reynolds think of you that way, your highness."  
  
"Don't be so sure of that, sargent."  
  
"Did the princess not go to the Baroness Helene's apartment in the Mussoline Quarter every Wednesday for three months last automn?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. How did you know?"  
  
"We were stationed nearby and every Wednesday the captain would find an excuse to patrol that sector. A blind man could see the look on his face when he cought sight of you."  
  
Bra sat there a while before saying.  
  
"You may leave now, sargent."  
  
"Yes, your highness." and with that Sargent Drummond went back to his post.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I shall leave you at that. I think this first chappie truned out quite nicely. Don't you? Well I would really love it if you would review now and tell me what you think.  
  
I want to dedicate this story to a few people first.   
To:  
Sarah~ I first thought about you when I first started writting this. Thanx for telling me that it wasn't a cheezy story!  
  
To:  
Lisa~ You also helped me out with writting this even though you didn't know it. Ask me later and I'll tell you how.  
  
To:  
Sheila~ I kinda based you as Pan. You're a great friend!  
  
To:  
All of you fanfiction readers~ You were great. I thought a lot about what you people might think if I wrote one of these. I was scared that you might not like my first fic. (Together Forever) You proved me wrong.  
  
Well, I want to advertise a story. It's called The Perfect Night For Some. I know that the thingy says that I'm the author, but I'm not. Lisa is aka Golden Girl. It's a really great story about Gohan and Videl. So if you're interested in that couple too then I recomend that story. If you have any story you would like for me to advertise, just e-mail me at sparklin_angle1@yahoo.com  
Thanx  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	2. Truths

Okay, here is chapter two. This is going to be another long chapter. Well so are all the others, but that's beside the point. Okay, in this chapter you will find out who Goten is!!!! You shouldn't be surprised, but some of you might. I do not own DB/Z/GT the only things I do own is the names of the kingdoms. Well hope you enjoy!!  
  
Last time:  
  
"We were stationed nearby and every Wednesday the captain would find an excuse to patrol that sector. A blind man could see the look on his face when he cought sight of you."  
  
Bra sat there a while before saying.  
  
"You may leave now sargent."  
  
"Yes, your highness." and with that Sargent Drummond went back to his post.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Heart Of A Princess  
  
Chapter 2:Truths  
  
  
  
"I am going to sleep, gentelmen." Bra went over to some covers and fell asleep. The others went to sleep soon after.  
  
Captain Reynolds woke the princess and Pan and helped pack up the extra supplies. They mounted their horses and set off. Bra and Pan rode side-by-side and Captain Reynolds occasionaly rode beside the princess.  
  
"So, captain, how much longer until we reach where ever we're going?" Bra asked.  
  
"A few hours. We're heading for Larsicily." he answered.  
  
"Oh, very well then." Bra said with a sigh.  
  
"Is something wrong, Princess?" he asked.  
  
"I've been trying to think about what my life is going to be like in the end." she answered looking down at the ground.  
  
"You have a very happy and wonderful life ahead of you, your highness, don't ruin it now." he said. There was silence for some time.  
  
"Captain, is it true that when you were twelve that it took three constables to chain you to a prison wagon?" Bra asked slyly.  
  
"Who told you about that?" laughed the captain.  
  
"Sargent Drummond. So is it true?" she asked again.  
  
"Yes." he answered with a smile. She laughed.  
  
"So what all did the sargent tell you?" he asked.  
  
"Well he said that when you were twelve, they had to have three constables chain you to the prison wagon. He said that he and some friends payed your fine and put you to work in the stables at first, but you didn't stay there long. He said you had a military mind. That you were a survivor, a fighter, and a winner. he said that at fourteen, you were wrapping bandages among men gushing blood and loading muskets in the front lines. He also said that I should have seen you at Argonne. That you were leading a charge into pure hell." she said looking over at him. He smiled.  
  
"Did he say anything else? he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, he told me that every Wednesday for three months last automn, when I would go to the Baroness Helene's apartment in the Mussoline Quarter, he said that you would find an excuse to patrol that sector." Bra said quietly. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Captain, what is your first name?" she asked.  
  
"John....but that's not my real name. It's accualy Goten Son." he said.  
  
"Why did you change it?" she asked.  
  
"Because Goten Son is a thief. I left that behind along with the buisness." he said.  
  
"Goten Son. It has a nice sound to it." she said with a smile.  
  
"You think so?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you mind if I call you Goten?" she asked.  
  
"No." he peplied with a smile.  
  
"Goten, I think I'm falling in love with you." she said softly.  
  
"And I with you, Princess." he said looking into her eyes. They stopped their horses and kissed.  
  
"Ahhmm. Captain, we need to get going." said Sargent Drummond. They broke their kiss and smiled. They then continued towards Sarcinia.  
  
Hours later they arrived at the Sarcinian castle.  
  
"Goten, are you going to stay here with me?" Bra asked.  
  
"I can not do that, your highness. I must go back to help the king. King Alfred's gaurds will protect you and Lady Pan. I will come back for you. I promise." Goten said as he walked back to his horse. She watched as he blew her a kiss and rode off into the distance with the other men.   
  
The draw bridge was lowered and the gates opened. The two ladies led their horses inside to the stables where the servants helped them down off their horses and the servants put their horses into stalls.  
  
"This way, your highness." said a servant. Bra followed the servant up a set of stairs and into the throne room.  
  
  
"So nice of you to join us, your highness." came a voice. She looked up at the throne to see, not the king, but someone else.  
  
"Morton, I should have know you would be here." Bra said with hatred in her voice.  
  
"Ah, good, you still remember me." he said with a smile.  
  
"Where is King Alfred!?" Bra demanded.  
  
"He's been dead for a long time, Princess. I sent my men to go to the northern border of your kingdom, so you would come here and give you to my son, Augustus. Once you two are married I will take over your fathers kingdom." laughed Morton.  
  
"No! You will not, you trader! Goten well come back for me and when he does, he's going to kill you!: Bra said.  
  
"I never wanted to marry your stupid, pathetic, foul smelling, pig headed, shit eating son in the first place!" she yelled.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts, Princess." came Augustus' voice.  
  
"Once I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were never born, Augustus Talbert!" Bra said as she charged at him. Two gaurds ran and grabbed her before she got to him.  
  
"Enough!" Morton yelled. "Take her away to the tallest tower." he said before disappearing through two huge doors.  
  
Pan had hid once she saw Morton. She was afraid of him and would prefer to wait for the princess there. She was socked when she heard what was said and ran to the stables.  
  
"Bring me my horse at once!" she said to the stable boy. He ran and quickly saddled her horse. Moments later he brought her horse over to her and helped her onto it. She thanked him and rode as fast as she could to find Captain Reynolds. She knew it would take a long tim, but she had to try. She rode for most of the day and it was getting really dark. She stopped at a stream and allowed her horse to rest a few minuted and then continude to ride. She arrived late that night and ran as fast as she could to find any sign of the captain or sargent.  
  
"Where is the captain?" she asked a servant as he walked by.  
  
"He is out with his armies. He's heading towards our northern boarders." he said.  
  
"Thank you." Pan said and ran off to find a messenger to deliver a message to the captain. She found one after asking many servants.  
  
"Tell the captain to hurry quickly to the Sarcinian castle and that Morton has Princess Bra. He plans to take over her fathers kingdom!" Pan ordered.  
  
"Yes, m'lady." and with that he set off towards the captain. The servant rode a horse and didn't stop. It was early morning when he arrived.  
  
"Captain! Captain! I have an ergant message from the Lady Pan!" the servant yelled as he fell off of his horse. The Captain ran out of his tent to see what the message was. The servant quickly stood up and began.  
  
"Lady Pan has told me that you must hurry to the Sarcinian castle. Morton has Princess Bra and he plans to take over King Vegeta's kingdom!" he said.  
  
"No!" Captain Reynolds(Goten) said.  
  
"Sargent! You are to lead the army until I get back! You get my horse ready." he said to the servant. He saddled the horse and put the harness on it and quickly brought it over to the captain. He got on and rode off to Sarcinia. He knew he wouldn't get there until dark, but he rode as fast as he could.  
  
When morning arrived in Pan's bedroom, she quickliy got dressed and hurried to the throne room to tell King Vegeta. She arrived just as he was sitting down in his thorne.  
  
"My lord, I have ergant news!" Pan said.  
  
"Lady Pan, why are you not with the Princess?" asked Queen Bulma.  
  
"Allow me to explain from when I left here. I met up with them in a few hours to see that they had already stopped for the night. I helped set up camp and we arrived in Sarcinia late that afternoon. The gaurds left, leaving the Princess and I. When we entered the throne room, the man on the throne was not King Alfred, but Morton. I despise him so I was going to wait outside the throne room. Some words were exchanged and I heard Princes Augustus' voice. More words were exchanged and finally Morton ordered that she be taken to the tallest tower. He was planning to take over your kingdom, my lord, so I hurried back and sent word to Captain Reynolds. He is on his way to Sarcinia to get the Princess." Pan said. King Vegeta sat amazed.  
  
"Where in the hell is King Alfred then?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"He is dead, my lord." Pan answered.  
  
"Well I'll be damned, Morton is the slyest little man I've ever known." Vegeta said.  
  
"My lord, aren't you worried about Princess Bra?" Pan asked.  
  
"No, you have sent the best of the best." Vegeta replied with a big smile.  
  
"Oh, forgive me your majesty." Pan said.  
  
"You are forgiven." Vegeta laughed.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Augustus! I thought you loved me!?" Bra yelled.  
  
"My dear, dear, dear Princess, I do, but think of it this way, once my father conquers your fathers kingdom, the richer we shall be." he said coming out of the shadows.  
  
"But why?" Bra asked.  
  
"Because, my father used to be one of the kings gaurds and was framed and your father banished him." Augustus said. He unlocked the door and walked into the room. He grabbed her from around her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her roughly. She tried to pull back, but his grip was too tight for her to break free. He finally let her go and stepped back. He smiled evily at her.  
  
"Goten will come for me you pathertic pig!" she yelled and spit in his face. He wiped it away and walked out of the room.  
  
"No on will take you from me, they can try, but eill die in the process." he said and locked the door and left. She looked around the room and saw a window. I was just small enough for her to fit through. Then she thought up a plan to escape.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Captain Reynolds(Goten)didn't stop for anything he was determined to get to the Sarcinian castle and save his Princess. He soon arrived and went in un-noticed. He climbed up serveral flights of stairs until he saw the throne room doors. He opened the door slightly and looked in. Morton and Augustus were playing chess and going over how they were going to attack. Captian Reynolds pulled out his sword and ran into the room. As he had expected the gaurds charged at him with their swords drown. Morton and Augustus stood up.  
  
"Go get the girl." Morton said. Augustus ran through a back door and up the tower stairs. He opened the door and didn't find the Princess anywhere! He looked over at the window and saw a sheet tied to a large piece of wood and the rest was hanging out the window.  
  
"No!" he said and ran over to the window and looked out. The rope didn't even touch the ground. Bra quietly walked out from behind the door, picked up a vase, continued to walk over to Augustus, and hit him over the head with it. It didn't seem to phase him a bit! He turned around and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Now, now Princess. You know you shouldn't be hitting people over the heads with vases. You could really hurt someone that way." Augustus said as he pulled her out the door.  
  
"I wouldn't care if I had hurt you or not, Augustus! I will never agree to marry you!" Bra yelled as they walked down the tower stairs.  
  
"Oh rally? Then just who do you plan on marrying?" Augustus asked as he stopped and turned around to look at her.  
  
"Who is it that has stolen your heart from me?" Augustus asked angerly.  
  
"Goten Son." she answered slyly.  
  
"Ah, you mean our dear Captain Reynolds?" he asked.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"Because, we used to work together. When we were little, of course. He was the one who came up with the plan to kill your father and asked me to help him. So you see, he only took the job as a knight to kill the king. He's not as great now, is he?" Augustus laughed then turned and continued to walk down the halls.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"My king, the army on the northern boarder is charging this way! You must get out of here!" said one of the servants.  
  
"Foolish boy, bring me my sword. If I die, I shall do so in honor!" Vegeta said with pride.  
  
"Yes, my king." and with that the servant went off to get the kings sword.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Ah, the young Captain Reynolds. Or should I say Goten Son?" Morton said as his last gaurd fell.  
  
"There is only one person that calls me Goten and besides, that was a long time ago Morton, or should I say Yamcha?" Goten said in sarcasim.  
  
"King Vegeta stole Queen Bulma away from me so therefore I will take all that is his!" laughed Yamcha.  
  
"She was never yours in the first place and if you hadn't cheated on her maybe you two would still be together right now!" Goten yelled as he brought up his sword.  
  
"Ah, foolish boy, you know you can never beat me in sword play." laughed Yamcha as he pulled out his sword and threw the sheath aside.  
  
Yamcha charged at Goten and the swords hit wiht a loud clank. They stepped back and faced each other. They ran at each other and they swung back and forth blocking and attacking each others moves. Yamcha faked a thrust and then cut Goten's arm, Goten staggered back a little, holding his bleeding arm.  
  
"Now where have I seen this little scene before?" Morton said tapping his chin.  
  
"Oh yes, that is exactly how your father looked right before I killed him, right after I killed your mother." Yamcha said with a smirk.  
  
"No." whispered Goten.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"No....mother, come on get up!" yelled a small Goten as he knelt beside his dead mother.  
  
"Wait here son, I will be back shortly!" said Goten's father.  
  
"No you wont." came a dark boice as a hooded figure stepped into the door.  
  
"What do you want with my family!?" demanded his father. The hooded figure pulled out a sword.  
  
"You know what I'm here for." the hooded figure said in a low husky voice.  
  
"No, not now!" Goten's father pleaded.  
  
"I will at least allow you to die with honor, get your sword and follow me. If you do not come, your son will be killed. I shall spare his life if you do come." the hooded figure said and vanished out the door, taking little Goten with him.  
  
The man pulled little Goten through the pouring rain. His clothes were soaked in a matter of minutes. Goten then began to cry.  
  
"Shut up boy. I have no time for your silly crying." the man said. Goten still cryed on. So the hooded figure put part of his cloak over Goten's head.  
  
"Here, we shall wait for your father." he said.  
  
Minutes later, Goten's father came. He had his sword by his side and a cloak in his hands as well as one on himself. He walked over to Goten and wrapped the cloak around him, stepped back, and pulled out his sword.  
  
"Run Goten, run away. If I live, I will find you." yelled Goku. Goten obeyed, but didn't run far, he hid behind some barrels and watched on.  
  
The hooded figure pulled out his sword as well and the two began to fight. Minutes later, Goten saw Goku fall backwards, but regained his balance. The man before him faked a thrust and when Goku went to block it, the man pulled back and cut him across the arm.  
  
"You were the weakest link in the chain and you always will be, Goku. Well, at least now I will know that you'll never mess up again." and with that, the man cut off Goku's head.  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
"You....you killed my father!?" Goten yelled and he charged his sword right into Yamcha's chest.  
  
Yamcha fell to his knees holding his chest in pain.  
  
"You killed my father, so therfore, I kill you!" Goten said and cut off his head. His head went flying across the room and landed on the throne.  
  
"Now, where would the tower be?" Goten said as he took off up some stairs.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Let go Augustus, you're hurting me!" Bra said.  
  
"Well, if you wold cooperate, then I would loosen my grip." Augustus said as he pulled her through the endless hallways.  
  
"Damn these stupid halls!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't yell Augustus, somebody might find you." came a voice from somewhere behind them. They turned to see Goten running towards them.  
  
"Come on!" Augustus said as he pulled her through a door and locked it. Goten ran right into the door and fell backwards and landed on his bottom.  
  
"Augustus, you can't out-run him forever. He will find you no matter where you run to. You're nothing but a little wuss, who runs from everything that he believes will hurt him in any way." Bra said. She smacked him across his face, leaving a large hand print on his face.  
  
"Listen, you little bitch, I am to be your husband and you are to obey me and show respect to me. So far, you've done none of those. So from now on, every time you screw up, I will make a cut on your arm." Augustus said through clenched teath.  
  
"Augustus, I have told you over and over that I will not marry scum like you!" she yelled.  
  
Augustus pulled out a knife and grabbed her arm. "You will now know that I am not joking." he said as he made a large cut on her arm. She screamed in pain and held her arm. She had tears rolling down her face from either the pain, or fear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here is chapter 2! YEAH!!!!! Well I will try to have chapter 17 to Together Forever soon! And the 3rd to this one. Well if you have n-e questions or would like for me to advertise a story, just e-mail me at sparklin_angel1@yahoo.com Well c-ya!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	3. Decisions

Sorry it took so long.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!  
  
  
  
The Heart of A Princess  
  
Chapter 3: Decisions  
  
  
  
Goten heard her scream and ran to the door.  
  
"Augustus, if you harm one hair on her head, I swear to you that I will cut your head off, just like I did your fathers!" Goten yelled.  
  
"You lie! My father would never let himself be killed by the likes of you!" Augustus yelled back.  
  
"Well, he should have thought twice before he cut off my fathers head! I was just getting my revenge for my father, now, I must get revenge on you!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Ah, Goten, Goten, Goten. Why don't you tell the princess here about your little plan?" Augustus said slyly.  
  
"Augustus, you know things have changed since then!" Goten said.  
  
"Come on Goten, let's tell her." Augustus said.  
  
"No, it ws to be forgotten!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Fine, since you wont tell her, Goten, I will. When Goten and I were little, we were the best of friends. Nothing could stop us from anything. One day, Goten and I were planning to steal the royal treasure. We had everything planned out and everything was going perfectly until little Goten had to slip up. He dropped one of the bags and the gaurds came after us. We were brought before the king and he put us in the dungen, but some of the gaurds got us out and put him to work in the stables. I came to him every day and helped him finish early. The first day he devised a plan. He planned to kill the royal family. The king was going to be first to go, then the queen, and finally the princess."  
  
"Goten, tell me it's not true?" Bra asked. There was a long silence.  
  
"Is it!?" she asked louder.  
  
"Yes." Goten said quietly. Bra sank to the floor in a heap and befan to cry.  
  
"Princess, things have changed since then." Goten said as he flenched when he heard her sobs.  
  
"I'm really sure of that Goten. You've hurt the princessess feelings. Princess, he was only trying to get close enough to your family so that he could kill all of you and take the throne." the last part he only whispered. 


	4. Author's Note

It's gonna be a while b4 i can update, I know I said I would update sooner, but.....a very close friend of mine was killed and I just need some time. I promise that I will update once I am able, but right now I just can't at the moment. I hope all of u readers will understand and I hope u will 4give me.  
  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


End file.
